Paul Terenzi (Killer Klowns from Outer Space Series)
Paul Terenzi is one of the two quaternary protagonists in the film, the other being Rich Terenzi. He is always fighting with his brother Rich Terenzi , each blaming the other for the damage that their rented Ice Cream Van has suffered because of their clumsiness. At the beginning of the movie Rich and Paul were trying to use the ice cream van to attract ladies, who rejected them. Later on, Rich and Paul crashed their van into a wall and Mike Tobacco joined them. The Terenzis didn't believe Mike's story about Killer Klowns, until they saw the Parade Klowns killing and storing people into cotton candy cocoons, just like Mike said. Mike had also seen Slim kidnap Debbie Stone, who was screaming for Mike to help, inside a yellow red-polka dotted balloon. Officer Hansen accidentally crashed into the Terenzis' ice cream van as they were chasing the Klown Kar to an amusement park, which was the location for The Big Top, the Killer Klowns' spaceship headquarters. There they saw the skeleton of a policeman killed by the Klowns using acid pies. The Terenzi Brothers entered the Big Top, and almost immediately triggered a booby trap. the brothersfell into a ball pool, finding two Female Killer Klowns, and Rich asked, "Are you Debbie's roommates?". They somehow escaped, crashing their ice cream van into the room where the Klowns were trying to capture Mike, Debbie and Hansen. It was visible (although not verbally noted) that the Terenzi Brothers were kissed all over their faces with huge lipmarks and their clothes were entirely shredded, which was definitely the work of the female Klowns. Rich used the megaphone system on the ice cream van to order the Klowns to let his friends go, with the Klowns thinking that the plastic replica of a clown on top of the ice cream van called Jojo, (which Paul calls "The Great and Powerful Jojo"), was the one that was actually talking. The ice cream van's tireshowever seemed to have gone flat just before Klownzilla arrived, and all the other Klowns left to make a path for their leader. The Terenzi Brothers refused to leave the truck because it was rented, even when Klownzilla was coming. Klownzilla didn't mistake Jojo for a real clown, as he smashed it with his hands, banged his fists onto the ice cream van (which violently shook Rich and Paul inside the van), before Klownzilla threw it a short distance away, making the van turn upside down, then explode into flames. It was presumed that the Terenzi Brothers were dead until it was revealed that Officer Hansen, Rich and Paul were all hiding inside the Klown Kar which fell from the Big Top when it exploded after Klownzilla's nose popped and he exploded. Mike claimed that he saw them get blown up in the ice cream truck, which Paul explained by saying that they were in the freezer with the ice cream (explaining why they're all covered in ice cream). Rich then asks if anyone wants a dipsicle, but then Paul blames him for the damage to the truck, which they can't afford, blaming each other over the fact that they had wanted to get girls by selling ice cream. Instead of coming out of the sticky ice-cream covered Klown Kar, they went back inside again to fight with each other. It's possible that the Ice Cream Truck company sued them over the truck or the Terenzi Brothers were forced to work to pay off their debt.Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space